The Charming of a Nine Tailed Fox
by Cerallius
Summary: Ahri's charming, or someone charming her? The story of Ahri's explorations of both sides of humanity, and of her own ever expanding personality and morality. Rated M for creamy and lemony pies to come!


Splattered with mud, covered with dust, drenched with sweat, and her Orb's light glowing unusually weak and lackluster, Ahri was sure that exhausted would be an understatement for her present condition. Breathing a small quiet sigh of relief, the lithe and charming Nine-Tailed Fox quickly left the Summoner Circle that she had been teleported to after her exceptionally tough match. As her smooth and shapely legs carried her across the room, Ahri's gaze focused in on her Orb which carried the memory of the entire match inside it. Faint images flickered, then appeared inside the Orb of Deception floating on one of her dust covered hands. Though it had been tiring, the match had been positively delightful. It had forced her to use every trick she's ever learned, and thankfully her summoner was smart enough to actually use her abilities wisely, especially her Charms. Skillful maneuvering also saved her from quite a beating after the other team decided to go after her directly, leaving her dirty and sore from the movement involved, but otherwise unharmed. She had been prepared for that ever painful sensation of death on the Field of Justice, but to her delight, she was never caught once by the opposing team. Now that she's able to think about it, Ahri realized that throughout the entire match she was only ever directed towards charming female champions on the other team. Her summoner seemed to care about her charming female champions and her safety above all else.

"How silly of him," Ahri thought as she walked towards the exit of the large room, smiling inwardly. Maybe this was another man who wanted her developing human feelings, specifically her "affection". There have been quite a number of men desiring the same thing from her. She had only been a champion within the League for three months and already she had apparently gathered a small army of loyal fans and summoners. The summoners summoned her at first opportunity if the assembled team was lacking in magical abilities. There was always at least a small group of men outside trying to hand her flowers and silly gifts. She sometimes accepted the gifts, but threw away later or right in front of them for entertainment. The men were flattering, and in some cases, the situations were quite funny, but Ahri was sure that the men would flee if they found out about what she craved from them. If they knew anything, they did not know that she still had her cravings for another living being's life essences. Her addiction was something the League had taught her to suppress, but in this case, the men's presences made it hard for Ahri to control herself. The images of the match within her Orb faded off, replaced with a fleeting image of the past, causing Ahri to gently lick her soft and luscious lips. She could almost taste it, the taste of another being's life, and it made her want to devour someone whole.

That mere and sudden thought of gorging herself upon someone's life essence sent shivers of fear and desire down her spine, causing Ahri to stop walking abruptly, her long and fluffy tails naturally spreading open behind her. Pulling her gaze away from her Orb, Ahri's thoughts turned towards her life before the League accepted her. The life that caused her endless pains, filled with cravings that nearly drove her mad, cravings that nearly caused her to lose control of herself. It had been only three human years since her transformation, those three years were more than that for her, maybe because of her limited lifespan when she was in her original form. Despite the dirty feeling Ahri felt from the mud and dust covering her body, she moved over to one of the large marble pillars holding up the large summoning chamber. Leaning her back against it, her fluffy tails cushioning her light body, she stared off into a dark part of the room unlit by torches or rune light, remembering.

It was still clear, that deep and hollow sense of loneliness, even after all this time, she felt something within, incomplete, a void that sought to be filled. When she transformed that day, she remembered clearly, the grass she laid upon, surrounded by a mass grave of men, and her Orb floating next to her, glowing softly. That overwhelming pleasure and sensation she experienced during her transformation was still tingling within her when she examined her new slender body. The joy she felt as she curiously examined, then moved, her slender fingers over her own soft and pale skin, stroking her slim legs. She was laying there covered in sweat from her ecstasy, completely bare and exposed, with death around her. She remembered hearing her own soft and musical voice, giggling, and then laughing as she slowly realized what had occurred. Ahri recalled picking herself up and off the ground, a bit clumsily and awkwardly at first, but surely and gracefully thereafter. She also remembered lifting up her Orb for the first time. It was weightless, she didn't know why she picked it up either, but it seemed natural, as if it was a part of her, giving her a sense of happiness and security as she held it close. It also allowed her to catch a glimpse that beautiful creature's reflection upon its reflective and glowing surface. That beautiful body with its slim and shapely legs, those delicate and soft hands, the large and luscious breasts covered in a sheen of sweat, and above all, the face with its delicate features and unnaturally seductive golden eyes, it all put her under a spell. As she reached out to touch the reflection, she realized it was herself she looked upon; her own unnaturally seductive and naked form had put her under its charm. She had moved her free hand up to her face, her long and slender fingers gliding across her soft cheek before moving down to her chin and neck, her golden eyes fixated upon her own reflection's movements shown on her Orb. She was about to continue down, feeling her new body, when Ahri felt it once more, that void. It had been with her throughout her life, the draining of the mage's life had provided a moment of exhilaration, masking it, helping her forget. As it began to return, she knew how to deal with it this time, she needed to replicate that sensation once more, to drain the essence of another being's life.

Lost in memories of the past, Ahri was suddenly brought back from her thoughts by the sounds of crackling teleportation magic and a multitude of voices. Blinking a few times, she looked over to the large space that was the Summoning Circle. It seemed like the summoners and Champions that had been summoned for the match had finally exited the Field of Justice as one of Ahri's ears twitched at the sound of post match talking. There seems to be some particularly enraged voices, quite normal, but annoying as always, especially one of the other team's summoners, his voice was loud and whiny as Ahri spotted the offending source of the voice. A small robed excuse of a man whose summoner robe seemed two sizes too big, the hooded figure seemed to be the one who was controlling that midget of a mage.

"You incompetent idiots, get out of my sight! Not one of you could catch that fox! You know my role! I'm supposed to stay in the back to deal damage! If I get killed by hmmm, I don't know, a large breasted fox of a woman, of COURSE you all do next to no damage!" That voice, along with all the rage within it made Ahri smirk slightly as she watched the angry summoner fume at his teammates. There's another crackling sound as the Champions themselves teleported into the summoning room. Being fairly new within the League, Ahri had chosen to teleport back into the summoning room earlier than the others, she wasn't really the one for small talk with her teammates after a match. As the lights from the portals faded off, there was the sound of feet scuffling, then a large metallic "SMACK" sound followed by a yelp. To Ahri's delight, the source of that yelp came from the annoying and whiny summoner, who seemed to have been hit in the back of the head by a metal staff with a black crystal adorning the top. The staff belonged to the same dark Yordle mage she had managed to kill several times during the match, who, if she recalled correctly, called himself the Tiny Master of Evil.

"You incompetent excuse of a wizard," the Yordle fumed, smacking the summoner several more times with his staff, a blow to the shin and groin causing the summoner to drop to the ground in pain, "don't you ever summon me again!" The sound of kicking followed as everyone in the room turned to stare at the scene occurring.

"Once I have dominated every city-state in Valoran, imbeciles like YOU will be the first on my torture list!" The Yordle continued to curse and yell at the huddled up summoner, who was begging for his fellow summoners to assist him. Suddenly, sounds of footsteps approached as two broad shouldered and red-cloaked summoners walked into the room, ignoring Ahri as they went past her. They headed directly towards the Summoning Circle where the commotion was. With calm and unusual ease, the two League enforcers entrapped the still rambling Yordle dark wizard within a magical stasis cell and promptly dragged him out with them. Ahri giggled as she remembered the numerous insults and threats the Yordle had hurled at her throughout the match, not unlike the ones he had been yelling at the summoner just a few moments ago. To her, those words were empty and annoying, as she had been able to avoid and set not just the Yordle, but most of the entire enemy team alight with her Fox Fire during the match. What had annoyed her most was that when she was feeling the rush and joys of chaotic team fights, her summoner continuously pulled her out when he assumed she was in danger.

"Still, that was cute in a way I guess, and he kept that pesky and crazy Yordle from blasting me with dark magic." Biting down on her lower lip gently, Ahri felt the bothersome and growing human feelings of gratitude well up inside of her, like she should give something. It made her want to give the summoner a well deserved kiss on the cheek. She gave a small sigh and thought about it for a moment. The League had told her that if she experienced anything she considered human, she should give it a try at least once. Giving out a kiss of gratitude was definitely on that list, something she's never done before, and there have been numerous matches like this as well, where she hasn't been killed once. Then why did she feel the need to give a gesture of gratitude now? The only difference with this one was that the summoner had somewhat amused her with his preference to only target female Champions. Ahri looked towards the exit of the summoning chamber she stood in, contemplating whether to slink out quietly or to try and satisfy that human emotion she felt within her chest. Her Orb glowed with a lackluster light for a few moments before brightening a bit, which was when Ahri made up her mind.

Turning around suddenly, the movement causing her fluffy but dirtied tails to envelope around her slim body temporarily, to face the large summoning room in which the summoners stood during the matches, she scanned the room for any hooded figures not talking to champions. Her ears twitched slightly as she filtered out voices, listening carefully for compliments and laughter, which are what usually occurs within the victorious team of a tough match. Ahri's sensitive ears immediately picked up two voices giving out flattering compliments. Following the voices, and ignoring the dirt on her body, she straightened up a bit before proceeding towards the Summoning Circle once more. Moving both gracefully and quietly, Ahri slipped past two summoners conversing with their Champions. Well, one of them was conversing anyways; the other one simply seemed to be staring at his Champion, a blue haired and fair young lady dressed in a long and flowing blue dress. If Ahri recalled correctly, her name was Sona, and she did a particularly nice job of helping her escape some tricky situations with those songs she played. Ahri couldn't say she liked Sona, but there was a certain thing about the Maven of Strings, maybe it was the fact that Ahri enjoyed the melodies coming from that strange instrument floating close by. Despite Sona's unusual air of calm as Ahri watched her "talk" with her summoner, she could see the dust and mud splattered on the flowing blue dress the Maven of Strings wore. Come to think of it, Sona also avoided death numerous times during the match, having only been slain once near the beginning. If that was the case, then Ahri was sure Sona was equally as exhausted as she was. For a split second, Ahri's thoughts roamed back to her exhilarating match, and several close calls that involved a certain song or two to help her escape. Blinking for a few moments, Ahri pushed those thoughts away.

"No need to think about her or the match right now anyways," Ahri thought, shaking her head a little, as she moved past the group towards a slightly larger group. She can see the man, the summoner who had called upon her; he seemed backed up into a pillar while two other summoners laughed and continuously slapped him on the back or patted him on the shoulder. There weren't many Champions around, as most of them entered a secondary portal on the Field of Justice, which would then transport them to where they previously were just as they were summoned. Those that did return to the summoning room usually had some business to settle with their summoner, like that crazy Yordle, or to talk for a few moments. For Ahri, she always returned to the Summoning Circle solely because of the various services outside of the chamber itself. There were accommodations located outside of the summoning chamber, a portal room that allowed for teleportation to nearly any part of Valoran, and one private chamber she looked particularly forward to. Shaking her tails lightly in an effort to look presentable, Ahri slowed down as she approached the group with the three summoners, who didn't seem to have noticed her quite yet.

"And remember the part where he had that fox Charm Riven straight into the brush where all our Champions were hiding? We completely knocked her out before she could react!" One of the summoners said loudly, chuckling and then patting the cornered summoner on the back.

"Completely got rid of their other stunner, and Veigar was on the other side of the field during that team fight." The other summoner continued on, nodding his approval. Ahri gently stepped forward, still unnoticed by the group, listening in on their conversation. Her ears twitched from the loud noises two of the summoners were producing.

"The way you moved that fox, I tell you, she'll definitely be happy about it. Come to think of it, you think she noticed that you only charmed chicks through the whole match?" The loud summoner moved in and nudged the cornered man with his elbow, his hood blocking his face, but Ahri was sure that the summoner was winking. The cornered summoner himself was seemingly red with embarrassment, Ahri could see his face clearly, the hood of the man's robe having been taken off. She found the embarrassed look on the young man's face quite entertaining. The man's eyes continued to move down, looking at the floor, then back up at the two summoners speaking to him. As Ahri moved closer to the group, the cornered summoner's eyes looked over towards her, first with a relieved look as if expecting her to be his rescuer from the two loud talkers, then it changed again as he realized who she was. Ahri smiled mischievously as the man's eyes widened, there was a hint of panic and terror in his eyes as she tilted her head slightly, her golden eyes meeting his dark blue ones. The two summoners seemed to have noticed the change on the man's face as well as they looked back behind them to see what had caused the reaction. Ahri stopped right in front of the group, her still dirtied tails spreading out behind her. She was sure that her dirt and dust covered appearance was less than ideal, but she didn't care much, not at this moment. Gently, she willed her Orb to float over towards another pillar close by so it wouldn't get in the way during her little bout of fun with her summoner. The cornered man seemed to be trying to crawl up the pillar behind him as Ahri coughed gently and cleared her throat with a small "ahem". The two other summoners quickly looked at each other, then at the summoner behind them, who was busy trying to claw his way up the pillar. Both the men let out an "oooooh" before quickly stepping aside for Ahri.

"Hello there summoner," Ahri greeted the man in front of her with a practiced voice, soft and gentle, with a seductive hint of need for the man. She had used this voice many times before, and the reactions were always similar. The summoner in front of her immediately stopped moving, his eyes moving over to meet her own. Stepping closer towards the summoner, Ahri examined him closely, her eyes wandering up and down. If she recalled correctly, the human term for what she was doing would be "checking out". He didn't look bad at all, despite most of his body being hidden by his summoner robe; he seemed well proportioned and strong, quite tall as well. Ahri let out a small and melodic giggle, followed by a seductive grin as she watched the man squirm.

"Now, now, summoner, why are you so red? Straighten up a bit, I won't bite, much. And sorry about the mud, you seemed to have gotten me…dirty, during the match" She stepped forward again, closing the distance between herself and the summoner, who immediately straightened and stood up. One of Ahri's ears twitched slightly as she heard the two summoners behind her snicker.

"That's much better summoner, now, do you know why I'm here?" Ahri's golden eyes continued to gaze into the man's eyes. She knew she was very close, too close for the man's comfort as his breathing became heavy, unsteady. She was sure that the man would be unable to muster up an answer to her question, but to her surprise, he gave one.

"N-n-no…but I th-think it has something t-to do with h-how I controlled y-you…?" The man stammered, his eyes traveling between Ahri's eyes, then, she was quite sure, down to her breasts, and then back up to her eyes. Beads of sweat were forming on his face as he swallowed visibly. The summoner seemed to be struggling to maintain his calm; his voice was shaky with strain, which Ahri found cute in a way. His answer also caused Ahri to blink momentarily with surprise, but she quickly recovered and resumed her assault.

"Impressive" Ahri thought, "He actually managed to talk." Moving one of her fluffy tails forward, she brushed the man's cheek with her tail's furry tip, causing him to exhale loudly. He was like clay in her hands, so malleable, Ahri was sure she could make him do anything if she pulled the right levers.

"Well then," she thought to herself for a moment, "shall we?" Breathing in deeply, and trying to ignore the scent of the perspiring summoner, Ahri pressed her entire self up against him. Brushing one of her smooth legs against his thigh, she let out a quiet and satisfied sigh, closing her eyes. Her large and luscious breasts pressed against the man's heaving chest as she leaned in, her arms wrapping around the man, the palm of her hands touching the pillar behind him. Ahri let out a soft and content "mmmm" as her sensitive nipples pressed up in between herself and the summoner, causing her soft buds to tingle with a small pleasure, a nice small reward. It was sensations like those that added to the excitement and satisfaction of her seductions, and she was sure that nothing, aside from draining someone's life essence, felt better. Opening her eyes after a moment, Ahri looked back up at the man, whose eyes were so wide that they looked like they would pop out of his head, causing her to smile devilishly. Biting her lower lip for a moment, her golden eyes looking at him with a look that she had been told made her look innocent, she thought of her next move. After a few moments, Ahri stood up on tiptoe, her face moving up towards the side of the man's face, leaning in to whisper something.

"You're right, summoner," Ahri whispered against his ear "you _used_ me well, and not many have done that." She made sure he could feel her breath on his ear, intentionally exhaling with a bit of force, letting the hot air from her melodic breaths tease him. She also made sure that her emphasis on the word "used" contained a seductive undertone; she knew that even the smallest of details could set off different reactions. The summoner's reaction did not disappoint her, as he let out a small groan followed by even more uncomfortable shifting, the movement causing the man to rub against her soft breasts and nipples. All this control and sway she held over the man, she loved it, and it sent tingles of anticipation down her back, causing her to breathe faster. Ahri thought about why she had not tried this before, this was fun, and she had not had fun in a while aside from the occasional tough match. Maybe it was because of her fear that if she did something like this, she might lose control of inner desire and revert back to her state of addiction, which caused her constant pains. But this situation was proving her wrong; Ahri felt the complete control she had over not just herself, but the man that trembled against her. She had never gone this far before in her seductions, if she had been in her desire pursuing state, she would have drained him of his life by now, this was new, and exciting. Her pulse was racing, and Ahri's sensitive ears twitched as they picked up its fast beating within her, in fact, she thought that her entire body could feel her heart's heavy beating.

"Think of this as a gift from me for a job well done summoner," Ahri breathed into his ear, her voice carried on by her small and warm breaths. Maintaining a calm look was difficult, to say the least, but she found herself persevering. Licking the man's earlobe with the tip of her warm and wet tongue, Ahri lowered herself slightly, tracing her tongue over the man's skin. To her slight annoyance, she tasted his sweat on the tip of her tongue, causing her to quickly pull her tongue back. She nearly made a face at the tangy taste, but caught herself in time. And luckily for her, the summoner was too entranced to notice the pause. Moving one of her hands up and touching his cheek with a slender finger, Ahri traced her finger along the small and glistening trail of saliva her tongue had made. Reaching the end of the trail, she then cupped the man's cheek gently with her warm hand. Her golden eyes looked towards the summoner's eyes again as she heard him exhale harshly at her hand's delicate touch. She seemed to have gone a bit far, as the summoner looked like he was on the verge of passing out from holding his breath too long, his face so crimson it was turning purple. Grinning, she swiftly leaned up to his other cheek, standing on tiptoe again, her luscious lips brushed against his skin as she planted a long and gentle kiss on his cheek. After a moment, she stopped, giving the man a small lick to the cheek before standing on the marble floor firmly again.

"It's my thanks to you, even though you were a bit silly with your…preferences." Ahri smiled softly and seductively as she spoke to the man. She felt a satisfaction from deep within herself, like she had been on an adventure, as her entire body relaxed. Now that all the excitement was over, Ahri happily assumed she could finally go and clean off all the dirt and dust on her without another silly human emotion popping out of nowhere. She imagined the nice and soothing water surrounding her slim body, a nice and hot bath that would help her drift off. It was during her thoughts that Ahri felt something else, something physical and hard, poking her inner thigh. Pushing herself away from the still panting summoner, Ahri stepped back gently, examining her summoner's body, her eyes settling upon what seemed to be a staff or wand pushing against her summoner's lower robes. The hard protrusion seems to be what had poked against her inner thigh.

"That's strange…" Ahri thought, "I'm sure that wasn't there before…" Her smile was replaced by a look of curiosity as she gazed at the bump, her mind lost in thought as she tried to think of what it could be. Loud bursts of laughter that caused her ears to twitch interrupted Ahri's thoughts, rather rudely as well, as she glanced behind her. The two summoners behind her that she had nearly forgotten about were pointing and laughing, doubling over as they strained to speak coherently.

"S-s-someone….HAHAHA, seems to have g-gotten…excited…t-too much for you?" One of the summoners howled, pointing at the bump showing on Ahri's summoner's lower robes. Picking up that the bump was a source of embarrassment; Ahri immediately changed her expressions, giggling lightly as she looked at her summoner. The man's expressions seemed to be a mix between horror, embarrassment, and oddly enough, desire. That look of desire that she only encountered when she baited a man during her seductions.

"What do we have here?" Ahri inquired, masking her curiosity under a teasing tone, her eyes gazing over the bump, one of her fluffy tails moving over and pointing at it. Her summoner seemed to be having trouble getting air as he tried to respond. His reaction to her gaze gave Ahri an idea. If he was so responsive to even her most minute actions, she wondered what would happen if she gave him another small push. Gazing upon the bump, Ahri suddenly gave out a small melodic sigh and then licked her lower lips a little, making sure her golden eyes met with the summoner's. His reaction caused Ahri to giggle again as the man's jaw dropped, his entire body shaking as sweat ran down his face, he seemed to want to run, but was unable, or unwilling to, at the same time. It seemed to Ahri that she had milked just about every last drop of entertainment from the man, as he seemed unable to speak anymore, but what happened next surprised her.

The summoner swallowed as he stuttered an answer.

"I-i-it's n-not what y-you think! I s-swear! Y-you were j-ju-"

"I think he was thinking about "PLAYING" with you!" One of the summoners behind Ahri roared. His laughter, along with his friend's echoing throughout the summoning chamber. Ahri thought for a moment as to what the man could mean by "playing", the way he said it gave it an obviously different meaning. She also found herself impressed that her summoner was able to talk despite her constant assault; it was for her, in a strange way, alluring. Her thoughts quickly refocused as her summoner squirmed against the pillar behind his back, trying to slink off. Not one to let such easy prey and fun get away, Ahri stepped forward towards her summoner again, causing him to stiffen.

"How tempting," she purred, tilting her head to the side slightly as her eyes gazed into her summoner's. "But, if you'd like to play with me, you'd better be sure you know the game." The man responded with a small, barely noticeable nod, his mouth opening, but no sounds coming out.

With that, Ahri felt that she's finally able to leave this interesting little conversation. Turning around gracefully, causing her long and fluffy tails to wrap around her slim form momentarily, she walked past the two summoners who were still laughing, although much more quietly now. Looking over to where she had sent her Orb, Ahri stretched out her right arm, willing the glowing clear blue sphere to gently float over to her open hand. Giving her Orb a quick glance, Ahri smirked contently as she watched the scene of herself giving her summoner "thanks" play across its translucent surface. She started to consider doing something like this more often. Maybe if she "thanked" her various summoners like that after an exciting match she would see her abilities used properly on more occasions. Then again, it might end up with her covered in dust and mud, but that wasn't so bad either. It gave her the chance to relax, to soothe her body and mind in a nice hot bath or Ionian hot spring. Just as Ahri was busy contently anticipating the relaxation to come, a familiar voice, quite close, cut through her thoughts.

"M-miss A-Ahri! Wait, please! I have to…w-want to a-ask you something!" It was her summoner's voice, and he seemed to be right behind her. Slightly annoyed and surprised for a third time that the man managed to calm down enough to talk, Ahri stopped and turned around slowly. Her tails fanned open behind her slim frame once more as she looked at the summoner, who seemed to have freed himself from the pillar he had been backed up to.

"Oh? What would that be?" she asked, her voice maintaining the same teasing undertone she had used earlier.

"W-would you…" her summoner seemed unsure of himself as he looked down for a moment, but quickly looked back up, his dark blue eyes gazing intently into her golden ones. "Would you please go out and…have some lunch with me…sometime… tomorrow?"

Ahri's expression changed to one of surprise momentarily, her eyes widening. This was unexpected, something no one has ever asked of her. Quickly, masking her surprise with a giggle, Ahri looked back at the man standing there, considering. She's already tried something new today, so she didn't see the need to go any further, but there was something about this human. Something that drew her to him, something that made her want to give him a chance.

"How bold of you, summoner, but I will have to turn you down," Ahri said, her eyes watching the summoner's interesting crestfallen expressions. "For tomorrow that is, I'm a bit tired from all the fun I had today." Immediately, the man looked back up, his eyes wide with disbelief and happiness.

"I'll give a little bit of my time to you, if you can do something for me summoner," Ahri continued on giving him a small grin, one of her tails brushing up against one of his hands. "Are you up to the task?"

"Of course, anything you want! I'll do it!" the man blurted out. Quite an eager one for a human, Ahri wondered if he would really do "anything" she wanted. Moving forward slightly, closing the gap between them, Ahri held up her Orb to her summoner's face. Images of the match she had been through flickered across the Orb's surface.

"Give me another exhilarating match within the next seven days then summoner. If you do that, maybe we can arrange a nice little lunch where you can," Ahri paused for a moment, biting her lower lip gently, before leaning in and whispering quietly, "indulge me."

Her summoner once again exhaled loudly as Ahri stepped back. Breathing in deeply, the man managed to nod his head and give a reply. "I w-will, do m-my best then! Within the next seven days, I will give you a match like no other! I s-swear it!"

"We'll see within seven days then. Don't disappoint, summoner…" Turning around, Ahri smiled as her lithe legs quickly carried her towards the exit, giving the man no time to respond again. Sighing contently and recalling the hectic and chaotically fun fights in which she had to go through, Ahri wondered if that summoner would be able to pull off something similar or better than that. It was slightly annoying though, why were her thoughts constantly wandering back over to that summoner? Walking a bit faster, Ahri quickly reached the exit of the large summoning chamber, the runic doors swinging open for her, allowing her to walk through. Immediately, she ends up in a well lit and spacious chamber, with numerous doors leading to various rooms filled with special accommodations within the Institute of War.

Closing her eyes momentarily as they adjusted to the brightness of the chamber, Ahri recollected her thoughts. The last thing she had been thinking about was a nice hot bath to soothe her sore body. Opening her eyes, Ahri looked at the door leading to the spacious and hot private bathes that the Institute offered to the Champions within the League. Usually they were always empty, which Ahri preferred. Most Champions chose to return to their affairs right after a match, taking the secondary portals on the Fields of Justice back to wherever they were and leaving services like the bathes largely unused. However, as Ahri noticed, it seemed that the bathes were actually being used today. The trail of dirt and mud leading from where she was standing all the way to the entrance of the bath made things quite obvious. One of Ahri's ears twitched as she walked over towards the entrance of the bathes, straining to listen for the sound of someone else inside. It annoyed her to share such a private relaxation moment with someone else, but then again, it could be a male Champion, who, in that case, would be in another chamber separated from the females'. Ahri couldn't hear anything at all over the loud sound of rushing water. Still, she was sure someone was inside, and if that were the case, she could head over to another room which would teleport her back to Ionia. There, she could go to one of the many numerous secret hot springs she knew of and enjoy a bath. But it would require a bit more movement from her already sore body.

"What to do…" Ahri sighed to herself, the bathes, with someone already in there? Or the hot springs, which would require her to strain tired body a bit more just so she can be alone.

Decisions, oh silly decisions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hello and good day to you all! I took me five days of work to get through this one chapter, so I hope you all enjoyed it! My appreciations for you if you take your time to review and help me make a decision on where our foxy (I see wut I did thar!) heroine should have a bath. This is also my first fanfiction release EVAR, so I cross my fingers and hope I did well!


End file.
